Pain
by amoreeterno
Summary: The in between the final episode and the after story. Some pain and hardship for Ga Eul, Yi Jung and Woo Bin.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own obviously it's just a lot of fun to play around.

Chapter 1

The story begins after the kid's in Ga Eul's class are teasing her about Yi Jung being her boyfriend.

It had been a long and tiring week but Ga Eul was pretty sure that she was not hallucinating. So Yi Jung , the name no the man who had played such a big part in her life over these last five years was back. HE WAS BACK!

"Ga Eul yang should I be worried about the future of my craft?" Yi Jung teased.

"Sunbae! The first time in four years that we get to see one another and you choose to tease me," Ga Eul replied with a smirk.

Ga Eul was always able to somehow call him out whenever he was trying to B.S. his way through a situation. On and off for the past three years the two had kept in pretty regular contact with emails, text, web chat and the little outrageously expensive gifts that he felt he needed to send.

"Ah Chu Ga Eul it sure is great to be back in my country bumpkins presence." Yi Jung said with a genuine smile. "Yi Jung-ah when did you get back?" she questioned.

"Um whatever time it takes to exit the plane and get over here," he stated simply as if she should have already known.

_He really had come to see me first, just as he'd said he would! _ The promise made so long ago in what she assumed was pure jest now was a reality and Ga Eul was not sure what to do with it while she should have been floored the both just stood gazing at one another until Ga Eul's phone emitted the income text melody causing both to blink and turn. Still startled Ga Eul was a subtle dash to her desk to check on the message.

"ah oppa," Ga Eul cooed in what she hoped was a quite enough voice even though she had an ear to ear grin plastered on her face. Yi Jung of course noticed the obvious change in her demeanor and truly hoped he had not just heard her call some other guy oppa.

"Happy text?"

"Oh! Ya just Woo Bin Sunbae like to randomly send me any and all of the odd ball things that he find while he's out during the day. He claims that it's for my own sake to help keep my sanity while I am here for 'Nine dreadful hours a day teaching the little hellions' I fully stand by the belief that it's just his way of being able to goof off during the day when something gets to boring with his work." Ga Eul replied almost merrily.

Before either could make a move Yi Jung's phone rang, it was Woo Bin. "Yo Yo my bro, you on your way?"

"Ya I am about to start heading that way. I am at ShinHwa Elementary at the moment. Had to make a very important stop."

"Ah I see, hey put me on speaker would you?"

Doing as asked without complaint, for some reason, he hit the button for speaker.

"He there stubborn too good to call me back, HUH?" Woo Bin Joked "Well now that you are essentially cornered how about you get your stubborn behind in my dear bro's car and come with him because you are not going to want to miss this."

"YaH! With the bossiness Woo Bin ah! What is it now another of your _thrilling_ parties," Ga Eul joked back.

"Gu Jun Pyo is back."

"I know I saw him on T.V. in the square on my way to work today."

"He's back to propose to one Miss Guem Jan Di. Tonight!"

"Ahh! Really, Truly, Really, Really, really!" Ga Eul shrieked. "Wait a minute what gives I know that you've been withholding this from me. Am I going to have to…" Woo Bin quickly interrupted "NO No not again you promised from the last time. My apologies stubborn just come with you know as per old school F4 tradition Jun Pyo has gone over the top. I know that Jan Di would love to share tonight with you. I am also sure that Yi Jung wouldn't mind some catching up as well."

Yi Jung who has opted to just remain quiet quickly said, " Ya Ga Eul-yang you should come you know Jun Pyo is bound to blow something up and miss pronounce every other statement that he makes to Jan Di tonight. If it's not business related that boy just doesn't seem to learn. Not even F4 can buy that kind of entertainment." He managed to get out hoping that he was believed in his sincerity because all he could seem to think about was the fact that his lifelong best friend and the girl he had been hoping to convince of his undying love happened to sound like an old married couple.

"Like I said you're cornered," Woo Bin chuckled.

"Like I would actually say no Oppa, " Ga Eul replied without realizing that she had just called Woo Bin Oppa openly to where Yi Jung could not have missed it. Once more Yi Jung pushed himself to ignore that statement for the time being.

"Do you want to go home and change," Yi Jung asked.

"No, she'll take forever," Woo Bin chuckled "Ga Eul unless you've suddenly gone to work dressed as a toad your outfit will be fine. It's simple and casual we'll be on the beach. The most you'd need would be a swimsuit but they've got a few stores around here that we could easily pick up one when you arrive. The two of you need to hurry up or you're going to miss out." In all honesty there weren't too many things that could leave So Yi Jung speechless but he couldn't seem to think of a single solitary thing to say. Were his suspicions of Ga Eul and Woo Bin somehow true?

"Alright we are going to leave now I guess," Ga Eul huffed. In spite of the shock of Yi Jung's sudden return she couldn't have been more ecstatic for her dearest and best friend. After everything that she Jan Di and the rest of their friends had gone through in the last 6-7 years Jan Di being able to get the well-deserved happily ever after with Jun Pyo sunbae made her day. It gave her a glimmer of hope, a hope that she hadn't sensed, even remotely in these last 12 months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not mine just playing hahaha

With the unbaringly silent trip to the coast over and the proposal asked and happily accepted everyone was able to take a step back and breath a little easier. Gu Jun Pyo was more nervous than any of the F3 had ever seen him, Ji Hoo and JanDi having obviously finished up the day with the ShinHwa Supports clinic elected to find their own ways back home. The six could now be found happily partying on the beach in the make shift set up the Jun Pyo had preciously planned in order to make sure that this would be something that JanDi wouldnt forget.

"Geum JanDi braving the Gu family waters! Aren't med students generally suppose to be pretty intellegent?" Yi Jung joked with the group.

"Rascal, she knows exactly what she's getting into...this starstar right here! What's does any of the rest of it got to do with my family," Jun Pyo questioned honestly.

JanDi and Yi Jung could only roll their eyes at the typical reply, Gu Jun Pyo four years older and not much wiser unless it pertained to business. Yi Jung was glad to be home, the atmosphere was so comforting and it was a new comfort after having been away for so long pretty much completely isolated for those he knew well enough to let in. It was the contact with his best friends and espicially Ga Eul that kept him going, knowing that she was there in any capacity was so comforting. He admittedly assumed that she would wait for him, her soul mate, hoping that the connection that he'd felt before he'd left wasnt wrong that the two of them had something special. He was afraid now having heard the conversations between she and WooBin. Had his country bumpkin moved on to his best friend? Everytime he was down and out and a hairs breath away from jumping on a plane home he'd stop and think about Ga Eul's support that she'd shown in him after he'd wrecked his hand and through his emotional roller coaster with Eun Jae. Ga Eul was so dedicated to helping heal him without even fully knowing what it was that she was healing and So Yi Jung loved her for it. Yes he loved her and he could not wait for the oppurtunity to tell her and he still had every intention of telling her even if she was with Woo Bin, he could let this opportunity pass him because in respect to having regrets JuN Pyo was 1000% correct.

The group had dispersed with JanDi and Jun Pyo mainly seperating for some newly engaged couple time while Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Ga Eul decided to go down by the water. Yi Jung was in limbo he was afraid of any more intimate conversations with Ga Eul and Woo Bin but he was pretty sure Jan Di and Jun Pyo would end up making him naseous so ocean front it was then. He saw Woo Bin and Ji Hoo together seeminly in conversation with one another while Ga Eul angelicly was splashing in the low tide. As he approached un noticed he was able to over hear a bit of his friends conversation, "You do know that he is going to start to wonder what is going on between the two of you right." Ji Hoo stated.

" Yeah I know. I am going to have to talk to Ga Eul yang and ask her what it is that she wants to do about this. Its not right to keep it from him but honestly bro I am honestly terrified to even broach the subject with her."

"I understand but its something thats got to be done"  
"YAH Ji Hoo I know, I've got it." Woo Bin barked at his friend.  
Yi Jung had heard more than he could take for the moment so he decided on letting his presence become known but 'playfully' shoving both of the guys heads downward. He may or may not have shoved Woo Bin's a tad bit harder than he actually needed to, " Rascals, down here watching a pretty girl swim while leaving me, your good friend, up there alone with the bickering lovebirds." Yi Jung joked.

"Priorities my friend," Ji Hoo joked, F4 and anyone that spent all of 20 minutes with the group knew of Yun Ji Hoo's undying love for Jan Di but he was somehow able to find a certain place in his heart to where he could simply be happy for his friends, happy for JanDi whom he still loved so much. Everyone just accounted it to the wonders that is Yun Ji Hoo. Having joined the subparty Yi Jung had made himself comfortable as the three sat and watched Ga Eul splash and kick merrily in the water as she randomly picked up various items to save and toss around in the water. Thankfully in spite of all the awkwardness that had occured earlier Yi Jung was still able to find some piece in seeing Ga Eul so joyful something that had warmed his heart these last four years.

"So how did your last exhibit go? The same as usual?" asked Woo Bin.

"Hmm?"

"Woo Bin Cant you tell our friend here is lost in his country setting at the moment," coyily remarked Ji Hoo.

"I suppose he is."

"HA HA, It was the usual. I toppled a few sales records for the country actually for single artist showing. Got a few clients that I honestly didnt mind taking on then wrapped up everything with the house and came home." Yi Jung said matter factly, truth was every exhibit brought a true happiness to him even if it was something that he had a connection with his father.

"Sounds good man," his friends said in unison.

As they sat starring absently, whether it was at Ga Eul or out into the open waters each was deeply processing their own lives hoping for some clarity.

"This is a more festive Ga Eul than I remember, less timid maybe. It makes me think of when we all went to New Caledonia that first time and she was so meek. Openly wearing a two piece, jumping around care free." stated Yi Jung, this caused a silence that confused him. "Yep its kinda been a rebirth for the girls this last year," Ji Hoo replied for Woo Bin's sake. Ji Hoo knew the situation and knew that neither Woo Bin nor Ga Eul were going to jump into telling Yi Jung what was going on, they needed to but they just were not ready. All the pain that he had seen Chu Ga Eul go through this last year simply broke his heart it had nothing to do with Woo Bin or Yi Jung he had come to love Ga Eul as a sister and no one hurt his family. He so easily saw the difference where Jan Di was a power house willing the fight, physically if need be GaEul was more subdued and was the one to hold your hand and well he really explain it they were just different. For all of Ga Eul's optimism to be stolen from her broke his heart more than just about anything else hadin along long time.

"She just keeps going strong," said Woo Bin with a distant look on his face.

"So how has she been with you know work, her family and life in general? I haven't been able to get much time it seems to have a decent conversation in I dont know how long." asked Yi Jung.

Woo Bin who was maybe a little to quick to chuckle said "Ah you mean those little hellions that she voluntarily decided to spend a third of her day with? You know for all the intellegence that she has I will never understand that one." This wasn't entirely true Woo Bin knew why she decided on teaching and why she was able to pull a special kind of joy out of it.

"Hmm I dont know Woo Bin if every type of employement was laid out before her I still would go with teaching for her. She sure taught me at thing or two in her own nosey, bossey stubborn way." Yi Jung said lovingly. The silence resumed as the guys just watched once again as their spirited friend enjoyed the beautiful day. Seemingly as soon as their vision glazed over came a shriek of fright from Ga Eul as a good size wave rolled in a knocked her flat on her back from out of nowhere. Woo Bin was the first to get up only having beat Yi Jung by maybe a few nano seconds. The tide seemed to calm down well enough but Ga Eul wasn't getting back up and it was actually Ji Hoo who was the first to jog down to her wondering what was going on. Only to be very closely followed by his friends.

"Ga Eul yang are you all right? Your very own wipeout lucky you," Ji Hoo tried to joke. Ga Eul, whom was still conscience remained unmoving. There wasnt quite a look of either pain or horror but the men could obviously tell that something was wrong even if not all of them knew what it was from.

Yi Jung was the one to glance to his side and notice some red in the water. "Ga Eul are you alright? Your not bleeding are you?" he panicked.  
As soon as Woo Bin heard the word blood when in reference to Ga Eul he seemed to flip into a strong yet frightening protective demeanor. "Yah stubborn where is it, your back?" he asked Ga Eul remained silent which was all the answer he needed. Woo Bin knew well what the silence meant and he wanted to lose it and go find the bastard but he couldnt his friend needed him.

"Alright Ga Eul lets go back up to the tables and Ji Hoo will be able to take a good look and see what your backs looking like." This was honestly the last thinkg that he wanted to do for more people to gape and pity over her but it was unavoidable this time. Ga Eul who remained silent the entire time made slow strides to get up as Yi Jung was first this time to her side to lift her to her feet. As it was he back that was hurt he could very well scoop her up with out causing anymore pain to her so he simply made motions to let her know that he'd piggyback her up if she wanted. Still somewhat dazed Ji Hoo led her gently to grip Yi Jung and helped her stay braced so that she wouldnt fall again. Yi Jung started his trek back up as Woo Bin and he fell a little behind.

"She'll be alright she probably just scrapped it a little bit. The amount to much and she wasnt screaming out or anything."

"She did that for him and for herself, she still doesnt always allow herself to express it all." Woo Bin said sadly.

"I'll take care of her," Ji Hoo said attempting to sooth his very upset friend.

As the pair finally made it up to the main tables Jan Di was in full freak out mode panicking over what the 'stupid stupid boys' had done to her best friend.

"What did you do to her Yi Jung sunbae. Ga Eul what happened your bleeding, why are you bleeding." Jan Di rambled out.

"Well as it turns out when people scrape themselves they tend to bleed," Ji Hoo replied sarcastically. "Wasnt that apart of the basics that we learned our first year."

"Yah Ji Hoo sunbae your not helping." The others were able to get a laugh out of this, to see Ji Hoo poke fun at her and the frustration that followed was so worth it even if she came back with a furious vengance. Even Ga Eul was able to laugh at this as she'd perked up a little bit in attemps to calm her friend down a little.

"Alright Ga Eul if you want I can go ahead an take a look at it and patch you up." Ji Hoo attempted to state as a question. He knew she wouldnt even hear of going to any hospital as he had become her personal physician for nearly everything. "If you insist sunbae, you still have your bag with you right," she asked refering to his medical bag. "Of course and Jan Di has got hers as well. Jan Di can you go grab them and a few bottles of water please? Guys could you pull over the loungers and set them up so Ga Eul will have something to lay down on." Ji Hoo ordered. Everyone went about their assignments and soon enough a rough and tough medical set up was established right there on the beach. Woo Bin who outwardly was calm was a nervous, heart broken wreck on the inside. They had gone such a long time without an incident and now here he, no they, were again having such a hated memory come back to the surface. He had to step away for a second in order to calm himself, the last thing he needed to do was lose it Ga Eul wouldnt appreciate that whether or not she'd really say anyting if he did. She was always so understanding and patient even when he'd begged her to let it all out. Ga Eul knowing that Woo Bin would be freaking out was asked, "Oppa could you please to get my clothes out of the car? I think I've had enough with swimming for the day." she said trying to lighten the mood. Woo Bin absolutely loved when she had started to call him Oppa, even though he wasnt completely sure what it was between them he knew without a doubt that he'd be whatever it was that she needed him to be.

"Of course stubborn, Yi Jung walk with me would you." Woo Bin said as he was already leading Yi Jung to the cars. As soon as the two were out of the way Jun Pyo's cellphone thankfully rang and he gently excused himself.

"Alright Ga Eul lets take a look shall we," Ji Hoo stated as he quiet professionally started to expose the area where the blood was still coming from on her lower back. As he and Jan Di set about accessing the damage it was a little worse than he was hoping it would be.

"Ga Eul! What on earth happened, am I going to have to roundhouse someone?" Jan Di questioned. Ji Hoo couldnt help but smile at that loving personality that couldn't remain silent when one of her friends were hurt.

"JanDi-ah I'm alright besides I've got the two best medical students around to help patch me up," Ga Eul calmly said hoping that was enough to quiet down her friend. Only five people in the entire world knew her deep dark secret and unfortunately her oldest friend was not one of them and at the moment thats the way she wanted it to remain. Ji Hoo remained silent as he continued to clean her wound and was very grateful that it didnt need any stitches. He knew stitches would only end up amounting to more questions for Jan Di and he wanted to avoid that at all cost. Once finished cleaning and sealing her back Yi Jung and the others returned, Yi Jung havng practically sprinted back from his car with Ga Eul's clothes in hand.

"Ga Eul are you alright? Ji Hoo how bad was it, is she going to be alright?" he nearly yelled. Jun Pyo remained quite in the back ground and Woo Bin had gone to Ga Eul's side sitting on the sand to let her know he was back. "Calm down sunbae she's fine it just looked like a simple abrasion but it bled a little heavier though," Jan Di honestly stated. Hearing Jan Di innocently talk about the situation was painful for Woo Bin to stomach but he knew that he had to be a man and step up and stay strong. The Mafia prince couldn't be known for having panicked at hearing and seeing blood at least not again.

"Well thats a relief," Jun Pyo added "well I think this outting is just about over. I'll let the staff know we are done and be heading out." said Jun Pyo in his typical authorative voice as he pulled a screeching Jan Di along.

"Yah Gu Jun Pyo what have I told you about this! Ga Eul call me tomorrow. Good bye sunbaes thank you for coming out to celebrate with the barbarian and I." Jan Di attempted to say as the were already half way up the beach.

"Typical Jun Pyo"

"Hasnt matured much has he."

"No I guess not."

Each of the four stll in their same spots, Woo Bin and Yi Jung each on a seperate side of Ga Eul's head and Ji Hoo now casually sitting a little further up on the lounger. The silence remained a little longer before it was Ji Hoo that pulled them out of it, "Well I called my driver to bring out the Escalade so I'll be going and if you want Ga Eul I can give you a ride home so that you can lay out in the back to help relax your back a bit more." Yi Jung once again was startled at the familarity between his friend and Ga Eul but Ji Hoo was of course right. The two tiny sports cars that were her other options werent really great options, "That would probably be best sunbae also I do hate to bother but is there any way that we could stop along the way to get some pain medicine on the way home." Ga Euls asked.

"Of course we can. We can also make a stop to get a bite to eat on the way home I might even let you try to convince me to eat some greasy American food." Ji Hoo replied.

All Ga Eul could do was smile more and more every day Ga Eul was understanding the loving nature that Jan Di had been so attracted to, there werent many people out there like Yun Ji Hoo and she was very grateful that he was apart of her life. "Thank you."

"No need."

Having been helped into her clothes by Jan Di before she was pulled away they were all set to go, both Woo Bin and Yi Jung were on her in an instant to help comfortably lift her which only resulted in a twinge to go through Ga Eul's back. Yi Jung didnt notice Woo Bin and Ji Hoo did which hurt both men to see which led Ji Hoo to say, "animals try being careful with my patient will you. Come on Ga Eul I'll help you up to the car. We'll see you guys later." Ga Eul didnt know quiet what to say to Woo Bin or Yi Jung so she remained silent but neither of the guys could. "Ga Eul-sshi call me would you when you get home please. I know its probably an inconvience but if you wouldnt mind." Yi Jung asked sweet and innocently. "Me as well stubborn. I think I'm due to pester you a little more before the days end." Woo Bin added trying to lighten everyone up. Ga Eul simply nodded as she and Ji Hoo made their way gently up the path his car. As the pair watched Ga Eul get far enough up the beach Yi Jung flipped on Woo Bin. "What in the hell is going on!"


End file.
